Saphira's Heat
by LycanJedi
Summary: Saphira goes into heat while she and Eragon are searching for a new home for the Riders. Will Eragon be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1, Saphira's Heat

What **up What up ?! Apparently my adult stuff is liked here, so I'm going to add another story here: Saphira's Heat Now this is the first in a series of stories involving Eragon, Saphira, Blödgharm, Tentacles, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya and Firnan. I absolutely love Inheritance Cycle, and have always wanted to see Inheritance cycle tentacle stuff (An extreme rarity apparently. I'll try to fix that. :D) Which was where this was born. (2nd story not this one.) This was the prequel, but I figured I'd upload this one in order of the Timeline of events. So with that here's some WARNINGS: Eragon/Saphira, Heat, Bathing, Public Nudity, Voyeurism, Licking, Minor foot/Body Worship, minor anal tonguing, minor vaginal tonguing, beastiality, fellatio. Don't like don't read.**

 _ **'Saphira and Glaedr's thoughts look like this'**_

 _ **"Eragon and Blödgharm's thoughts look like this."**_ **-Jedi**

Eragon and Saphira flew high above the ship they had set sail on nearly three months earlier. Eragon closed his eyes as the wind caressed his bare torso. He had had enough of getting his tunics wet while at sea and had decided to make the journey barechested only placing one on when he went to a new land that might be inhabited. _'What are you thinking about little one?'_ Saphira asked. Eragon sighed "I don't know what TO think about Saphira. That's the problem."

 _'What do you mean?'_

"I mean I was so close. I could have been hers. Forevermore hers. But now... " Saphira stayed quiet she knew something had been bothering Eragon, and now she knew what it was. He missed Arya. They had been close to admitting their love for each other when they had left. "Everytime I try to think of something she pops into my head. I can't even say her name without tears falling! Why?! Why did it have to be us?!"

 _'Who else would go? Murtagh and Thorn? With their history and reputation the people would see forsworn, not riders. No one else is capable of this job Eragon.'_ Eragon sighed and smiled. "I know Saphira, it just seems so unfair, I wish she could have come with us." he looked ahead and saw a rock formation. It was flat and long enough for Saphira to land on. "Hey Saphira?"

 _'Yes dear one?'_

"Let's land near that rock formation I could use a bath to clear my head."

 _'All right. Be sure to inform Blödhgarm.'_ Eragon reached out until he found Blödhgarm's mind. _"Blödhgarm Saphira and I are going to land on a formation about a quarter mile from your position."_

 _"Very well Shadeslayer. Shall we join you?"_

 _"If you wish."_

With that Saphira flew to the formation and landed. Eragon unbuckled the straps on his saddle and climbed down. He smiled as a thin mist sprayed across his bare chest. He opened his saddlebag and pulled out a pack Roran and Katrina had packed for him with the help of Carvahall. Inside were 2 pairs of hand woven tunics and leggings made by Elain and Katrina, a Dagger forged by horst, a number of herbs to combat seasickness from Gertrude and Angela, a pair of Gloves Roran had payed quite a sum for in Illirea, pieces of Saphira's egg which Horst and Roran had found after sifting through the wreckage of Garrows farm, and 3 bars of Elven soap with a flask of Failnirv wrapped in an Elven scarf donated by Arya. He took a swig of Falnirv and a bar of Soap, pulled off his boots and peeled off his trousers. _'You've grown well little one.'_ Eragon blushed as Saphira watched him remove his Breeches. _'Or should I say Endowed one?'_ Saphira said with a lusty growl."What?! Where in blazes did that come from?!" Eragon said turning in shock. _'What I can't admire my Riders body? You look quite dashing like that. So big.'_

"Saphira please it's no bigger than any- Why am I having this conversation with you?!" Turning away from Saphira Eragon walked his way down the formation until he was waist deep into the water. The rocks were slick with moss and slime under his bare feet. He began washing his body starting with his chest and Stomach. "What is going on with you Saphira? All the Elven males on board keep telling me you've been watching them change and bathe. And yesterday Vanir said you tried to lick his body while he was asleep. Is there something you want to tell me?"

 _'I want to mate with them or you.'_ Eragon lost his footing and fell into the sea as Saphira's words hit him.

He popped up a minute later still clutching his Soap. "You want to mate? Saphira I..."

 _'You don't want too? '_ Saphira asked looking hurt. "No! I mean it's not that I don't want to. I just I'm not sure how it would be precieved. Look let me talk to Glaedr, then I will make my decision okay?"

 _'Very well.'_

"Shadeslayer! Are you alright?" Blödhgarm called as the ship pulled up. "Fine Blödhgarm. I'm just bathing."

 _"_ _Don't tell any one else Saphira."_ He sent through their link. The boat came to a complete stop as Blodgharm jumped into the water. He enjoyed the feel of the cool water on his body. "You had a good idea Eragon Shur'tugal. One thing I must say having fur as black as mine is not easy when you're constantly in the sun. It's so easy to get overheated." Vanir stripped off his boots and leggings and also jumped into the water. He too had decided to complete the journey tunicless as his tunic had been nearly shredded by a freak windstorm a week prior. Eragon was happy to have Vanir with him, though he didn't much care for his teaching methods he enjoyed an occasional duel with him.

Eragon moved on to washing his legs, feet, and genitals as Saphira watched the three. She had no idea why she had been acting so strange. She'd seen Eragon naked before and it didn't affect her like it did now. She'd seen Roran, Oromis, Murtagh, and even Brom nude when they had bathed and it hadn't sent the feelings she had now though her body. Looking upon her riders' nude body made her body tingle. She ran through a list of things she wanted so badly to do. She wanted to pounce on him and ride him for all he was worth. She wanted him to remove his clothing and her saddle and climb upon her back just so she could feel his body. She wanted to lick him head to toe just to taste him. She wanted him to mount her, ride her, and seed her. To give her hatchlings. Eragon stood in shock as he had seen all of the things Saphira had in her mind. _'SAPHIRA!'_

 _'Eragon what's wrong? Are you hurt?'_

 _'Meet me on the opposite side of the rock formation NOW.'_

Saphira's heart skipped a beat was it finally going to happen? Eragon swam to the other side of the formation and waited. Saphira had to be talked to. This was getting out of hand. Saphira arrived moments later. She stared at Eragon's flaccid cock. Oh how she wanted to suckle on it until it released it's milk. "Saphira focus! You're losing your mind! I think I know what's wrong."

 _'What?'_

"You're in heat, Saphira. It makes complete sense you want to mate every male you see, and being the only dragon on board you have to improvise."

 _'You mean I need to mate?'_ Saphira listened as Eragon continued to explain. "Exactly, Saphira you need a without Firnan and Thorn, and Glaedr being an Ildunari, you are trying to find someone to help you breed. Look is Glaedr with you?"

 _`Yes'_ Eragon went to Saphira's saddle and opened it. As he did Saphira turned and licked him from his ass to his neck. "SAPHIRA STOP!" _Eragon why are you yelling at_ Saphira?' The golden Ildunari asked as it laid it's eye upon Eragon. _'Why are you bare?'_

 _"Ebrithal, my apologies. I was bathing. May we speak?"_

 _'Of course. What has you upset?'_

 _"Saphira is in heat Master. She wishes to mate me. But first I must know what the laws were concerning a Rider and Dragon Mating."_

 _'It was never smiled upon. But I had heard that many Riders tried it at least once. Even Oromis and I had a time of expirementation. Do you intend on mating her?'_

 _"I don't know Ebrithal. I truly want to help her but, I don't know how."_

 _'Well the choice is yours. But you must be careful what you decide. While it wasn't forbidden to mate one's dragon, it was still considered Taboo.'_

 _"Yes Ebrithal Thank-you."_ With that Eragon shut the saddlebag and turned to Saphira. "Saphira, if I do this.. If I do this you can't attempt to mate anyone else on board who isn't a dragon. Agreed?"

 _Yes thank you Eragon!'_ Saphira said humming in happiness.

Eragon reached for Blödgharms mind. _"Saphira and I are going on a flight we'll be back after nightfall."_ Eragon smiled and began removing her saddle. After it was off he layed his hand on each of his legs and his ass and genitals speaking "Vardi fra mïnen." as he did so. He also placed spells on himself and Saphira to make them seem clothed and saddled to anyone who saw them. He then spoke one last spell to transfer his clothing into the saddle, and the saddle into the ship. He climbed up her leg and onto her back "I believe this was one of your fantasies?" Saphira hummed in pleasure at feeling her Riders' naked body on her own. Eragon's cock slightly grew from the vibration as Saphira flew into the air. Eragon shivered as the wind whipped his wet, naked frame. "So how long have you wanted this?"

 _'Since you first rode me bareback. I didn't ask because I didn't want to hurt you.'_ Eragon understood now, why it had been a fantasy. He probably would have said no. After that day in the Spine it seemed foolish to do something like this. Eragon held tightly to Saphira's spike and side as she flew faster. With every thrust of Saphira's wings. Eragon felt his cock rub against Saphira's back.

 _'Eragon you are hard. Would you thrust against me? I wish to feel you climax'_ Eragon blushed as he realized Saphira had felt his arousal against her. But he did want relief, so he leaned forward and, began sliding back and forth on his stomach grinding his cock on her back. _'Oh Eragon that feels heavenly.'_

 _"Your back feels heavenly, Saphira"_ Eragon was close. He continued to Slide back and forth faster and faster as pleasure reverberated up his cock and through his body. He let out a groan as he realeased his seed across his dragons back and neck , as well as on portions of his chest due to his hunched position. Saphira hummed again as she felt Eragon's cum shooting onto her. Normally she would have felt disgusted at this, but being in heat her Riders' seed felt amazing.

As Eragon sat in the afterglow of his orgasm he heard a coughing like growl come from Saphira. "What's so funny Saphir-" before he got a chance to finish his sentence, Saphira turned upside down dumping him into the water. Eragon came to the surface coughing and gasping for air. Once he'd cought his breath he looked to the sky where Saphira hovered. "Saphira What's the big idea?! You could have- oh no." As he had been talking Saphira dived headfirst towards the Water. She splashed down only a few feet away from Eragon causing a wave to push him back under. Saphira swam under Eragon in a wiggling motion beckoning him to follow her. Eragon cast a spell in his mind to allow he and Saphira to breath under the water. Once it took effect he swam to Saphira and grabbed hold of her spike. They swam together looking at how deep the water was and at the sealife. They both were interested in a very large creature which was 3 sizes bigger than Saphira. It was blue in color and began letting out a beautiful songlike noise as it looked at them. Eragon and Saphira smiled as they listened to it. Eragon entered the creatures mind and discovered the creature was female and gathering fish to eat when it had spotted the two. He told the creature through her mind they meant no harm and were happy to have met it. It let out another songlike noise and swam to the surface until its back breached and then realeased a fountain of water before diving back down and slamming its tailfins down on the surface. It swam under them and to the depths below. They saw a multitude of fish and continued to swim until the sun began to set. They swam to the surface and Eragon ended his spell as Saphira fed him some of her strength. "Saphira why'd you do that?" he finally asked. _'You needed a bath after your climax. You were cum and sweat soaked. More than that, it was funny to see your reaction.'_

Eragon laughed as he and Saphira began flying back to the ship. "You were right, and that creature was amazing."

 _'It was a whale. A blue whale I believe.'_

"A blue whale." Eragon said with a sigh. "Saphira, I'm sorry for yelling at you when you kissed me earlier."

 _'It was a natural reaction little one and I do forgive you. Will you still mate with me?'_

"Of course I will! Once everyone is asleep we'll go to the cargo hold and mate until you're satisfied okay?"

 _'Thank you little one.'_ They arrived at the ship about 10 minutes later and went straight to their quarters the spell to make them seem clothed still in effect. As they stepped into their room Eragon quickly ended the spell. He walked to his bed and layed down as sleep began to take over. "Let's sleep a little Saphira we'll mate later." Saphira walked over and pulled the blankets over his body before licking his cheek. _'You go ahead little one. I will wake you when It's time.'_ she replied. Eragon was asleep in a matter of seconds as Saphira layed down next to his bed. She knew Eragon would have to have rest before she mated him, so she wasn't too upset.

A few hours later the last elf turned in and Saphira stood up. She pulled the blankets from Eragon revealing his naked body. _'Time to live out another fantasy.'_ she thought as she took Eragon's soft cock into her maw. She began sucking and humming as Eragon's cock grew hard. He moaned and stirred slightly as Saphira continued her efforts, now licking his erection. Now slightly more awake Saphira again took Eragon's cock into her maw and began bobbing up and down, lightly grazing her teeth against his flesh. He groaned as he began bucking his hips into her warm mouth. Saphira sucked, hummed, and licked as Eragon continued to fuck into her mouth comming closer and closer to his orgasm. Just as he was about to cum Saphira pulled off his cock leaving it twitching in the air. "Saphira why'd you stop?" Eragon asked desperate to cum. _'If you wish to finish follow me to the hold.'_ Eragon nearly ran to the cargo hold with Saphira in tow stopping only to put on a pair of leggings. Once he was inside the hold, he nearly tore them off in an attempt to get naked. As soon as he was bare, Saphira took his cock into her maw and sucked him to orgasm in under a minute. He cried out in pleasure as his cum shot onto Saphira's tounge. He pulled out as Saphira swallowed his seed. _'Mmmmmm You taste delicious Eragon.'_

"So Saphira where shall we start?" Saphira walked up to Eragon and began licking his chest, tasting his flesh. Slowly she went up from his nipples to his sholders, on to his neck and face. Eragon groaned in pleasure as Saphira slowly licked every inch of him. She went from his face to his arms, around to his back, down his ass stopping at his began licking his hole as Eragon moaned again. Repeatedly Saphira licked that spot and slowly stuck her tounge inside him. Eragon moaned even louder and his cock became erect as Saphira tounge fucked him. He slowly went to his knees as Saphira licked. Eventually she continued licking down to his legs on to his feet. Taking in the smell of them. She licked each one on his soles and heels, between each of his toes, and the tops of his feet. By now Eragon had fallen to the ground in pleasure. She continued exploring Eragon's body with her tounge going up his ankles and knees and his balls and cock. Again Eragon moaned as his balls and cock were licked. His cock began dripping pre as Saphira licked that area. As Eragon writhed in pleasure Saphira got up and stood over Eragon. _' Forgive me dear one I can't wait any further.'_ with that Saphira lowered herself onto Eragon's cock. As it went into her slit he was buried under her body. Eragon began kissing Saphira's soft stomach as she began riding him, rubbing her soft skin against his flesh. Faster and faster Saphira went as Eragon tried to thrust. It wasn't tight, but he could still feel her walls caressing his cock which now ached with the need to cum. Thrusting seemed to be an issue due to Saphira's size but Eragon managed a few. It wasn't much but it was enough to send him over the edge. He came in large strands as Saphira continued to ride him. _"Saphira you need to get off. It's getting hard to breathe."_ Eragon said through their link. Saphira removed herself from his cock, and began licking his body as he sat up.

Eragon kissed the large dragon as she continued to lick his body. "Eka àstar ono, Saphira."

 _'Un eka ono, Eragon.'_

"Can I try something Saphira?" Saphira nodded and Eragon knelt down below her. He searched under her until he found her slit. He leaned forward and licked the soft area. Saphira roared her pleasure. Eragon didn't care his mind clouded by lust. However a certain elf had heard the roar while on deck and entered the cargo hold. There, among the different colored eggs, he saw a naked and erect Eragon licking the pussy of his equally naked dragon. Slowly the elf removed his loincloth and began stroking himself as he hid behind a fairly large egg. Eragon continued to lick Saphira clit as Saphira squirmed in pleasure. He placed his tounge inside her and began inserting it in and out. He enjoyed the taste. It was sweet with a slight bitterness. Saphira snarled as she neared her climax. Without a warning Eragon quickly removed himself and stood staring at Saphira. Her eyes looked wild. Almost as they were when Glaedr had wounded her. "Do you want to finish?" Saphira snarled at her rider. How dare he tease her like that? "If you want to finish lick yourself." Saphira bent down and began licking her own clit as Eragon watched. He began stroking himself, bringing himself closer to climax. Within moments both Rider and Dragon were panting in pleasure. Saphira let out a roar as she climaxed Eragon too groaned as his cum shot out. Behind the egg the elf released his seed , his face locked in a silent scream. Before rider or dragon had come down from their climax Eragon walked up to Saphira and inserted his Cock into her pussy. He began thrusting hard and deep as Saphira growled.

 _'Oh Little One, harder fuck me harder!'_ Eragon began thrusting so fast his legs were nearly a blur he came again but didn't stop. Instead he formulated a spell and spoke the correct words to make his cock seem the same size and feel of an adult male dragon's. He also spoke one more word making the lips of Saphira's pussy vibrate. Saphira by now had collapsed in a quivering mass of pure pleasure. Eragon continued his thrusting as saphira panted and Squirmed under him. The elf began stroking himself faster as he watched. He stuck a finger in his mouth coating it in saliva before sticking it up his ass stroking his prostate. Saphira roared as as she climaxed, her juices coating Eragon's cock, stomach, and chest. Mere seconds later Eragon came from the doubled pleasure from their link. He screamed as his cock released a steady stream of cum. The elf to released a final load. Eragon slowly came down from his orgasm as he kissed Saphira's maw. When she didn't respond Eragon looked at her only to find her asleep. Smiling he kissed her head pulled on his leggings and curled up under Saphira's wing as he fell into a deep sleep. The elf too got dressed and walked out. Turning he saw Vanir and two other elves, Farran and Saran, standing there."Blödhgarm elda what's going on? Are the eggs all right?" Vanir asked. "Everything is fine, Saphira fell asleep in there and had a nightmare. That's all." Blödhgarm responded. "Does she require anything?" Farran asked. "no Eragon is with her now. Let's move out. The sun is just coming up and we should try to reach the island Saphira spotted before nightfall."

* * *

 **And there's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it. Please give ANY feedback it's always appreciated. Sorry for the late upload I have been SWAMPED with work Anywho here's the ancient language phrases used:**

 **Ebrithal : Master, Mentor.**

 **Vardi fra mïnen.: Protect from harm.**

 **Eka àstar ono, Saphira.: I love you, Saphira.**

 **Un eka ono, Eragon.: And I you, Eragon.**


	2. Ch 2: Eragon and Saphira's Tentacle Fun

What's _ **up guys? Back with another chapter! First off BIG thanks to:**_

 _ **Favers: pbrilliant878, Kuroko-AfteMage**_

 _ **And Followers: Kuroko-AfteMage, pbrilliant878, and R3active Paladin you guys and girls are awesome!**_

 _ **This Chapter expect MALE TENTACLE RAPE, FEMALE TENTACLE RAPE, BESTIALITY, VOYEURISM, FORCED STRIPPING, IMAGINARY INCEST.**_

 _"Three months I can't believe it's been 3 months."_ Eragon thought as the ship set down on yet more unexplored land. Saphira had seen the island earlier that week during her hunt for fish. _'I know little one. But we must find a new home for the riders, perhaps we can wander away and have more fun.'_ replied the Sapphire dragon. Eragon smiled he would do absolutely anything for her. He had in fact, the previous night. Saphira had been in heat for quite awhile and most recently begun flirting with every male onboard. None moreso than Eragon. Eragon went to Glaedr seeking advice. _'Eragon you must be careful what you decide while it wasn't forbidden to mate one's dragon, it was still considered taboo.'_ So Eragon and Saphira had mated in the cargo hold, with the agreement Saphira would not attempt to mate any others.

 _"Perhaps later Saphira."_ Eragon sent through their link. "Let's go Saphira. Blodgharm, would you join me on the ground?" Saphira perhaps you can fly ahead and see if there is any danger." The Elf nodded as Saphira flew ahead. She didn't feel too dissapointed, it wasn't as if Eragon had told her no flat out. She flew a few hundred feet above looking for danger. The island was about 5 miles of Forest and even more jagged peaks on the opposite side. _'Eragon I'm going to go ahead for a moment you are approaching some caves. I will check a few for danger.'_ Eragon acknowledged her through the link as he and Blodgharm continued through the forest. "So Eragon, how was it?" Eragon looked at the Elf confused for a moment. "What do you mea- NO! You knew?" Eragon asked as he stopped in shock. "I went to the hold to check on the eggs, but got quite the eyeful instead." Blodgharm said with a laugh.

"If you say a word..."

"Don't worry I won't. I know Saphira has been in heat since last month, and this seems to help her. So how was it? I must admit it's something I've always wanted to try."

"It was amazing. When she finally climaxed we were linked. I've never cum so hard."

As Blodgharm and Eragon continued their conversation about the previous night Saphira reached the first cave she picked up a scent that drew her closer in. It smelled like Eragon, a fresh kill, and a male dragon in heat all in one amazing smell. She entered the cave looking for the source before she got anymore than 10 feet in a large slimy appendage wrapped around her legs and body. She roared and opened her mouth to blast it with a stream of fire. Before she could a large appendage as big as Eragon's body rammed into her mouth. It forced it's way into her throat and released a sicky sweet liquid into her. She lost all train of thought as the appendages (she now realized it was more than one) went about removing her saddle, tearing the straps as they did so. Another Appendage the size of a dragon cock forced it's way into her entrance and began thrusting. After 5 minutes of thrusting, she roared as she climaxed. A mere quarter mile away Eragon and Blodgharm heard the roar and rushed to the caves.

What they saw as they got there was Saphira bound to the ground by Tentacles. 2 thrusting into her mouth and slit. She looked to Eragon and whimpered as she climaxed again. Eragon moaned as he felt the pleasure through their link he became erect immediately."Barzul!" he swore as he and Blodgharm pulled their weapons, only to have their arms seized by the same creature. "Jeir-mmmmhphhhh" Eragon cried as a tentacle forced it's way into his mouth. He attempted to bite down only to have a tentacle whip his back in response. He cried out in pain but it hadn't broken any skin. He looked to Blodgharm to find he too was being held. A tentacle had forced it's way down his throat as well. Another tentacle had wrapped around the band on his loincloth and with a tearing sound pulled it away revealing his nakedness, his cock hidden in a wolf like sheath. He watched in horror as the Tentacle entered Blodgharm's ass and started thrusting.

At the same instant a number of Tentacles lifted Eragon into the air while 3 others forced their way under his leggings one up each leg wrapping around each one the other down his waistband. Two others forced their way under his tunic one through each arm and out the neck. Saphira watched in horror and ecstasy as the tentacles moved out ward tearing Eragon's clothes off now only dressed in his breeches and boots the Tentacles wrapped around his feet and pulled his boots off as more Tentacles tore his underwear off, leaving her partner of heart naked.

Seeing Eragon's naked body and erect cock pushed her into another orgasm more powerful than the last two. Eragon came instantly from the pleasure. A Volley of cum landing on his chest and stomach. He watched in shock as the Tentacles swarmed the area his seed landed. He felt the tentacles slurping up the seed on him. "T _hey're eating or seed!"_ he thought. _'They have been taking fluids from me as well.'_ Saphira said. Another tentacle entered his ass and immediately sought out his prostate. He moaned in pleasure through the tentacle in his mouth which had dispensed the same fluid into his throat that had been used on Saphira. Little did any of them know it was an aphrodisiac which made them remain aroused for hours on end and would cause orgasms much more frequently. The tentacles wrapped around he and Blodgharm's now erect cocks and began a jerking motion. He heard Blodgharm moan in pleasure as he too came from the treatment he was getting. The tentacle around his cock immediately went for the tip, opening into a hollow tube and sucking the wolf like penis in. Eragon moaned in pleasure again as one of the tentacles on his cock also took in his length.

 _"Saphira... I... I'm sorry... I... Oh GODS!"_ he screamed as another orgasm racked his body. More seed flowed into the creature. _'Eragon there... There is nothing... We can do... But enjoy it.'_ Saphira roared again as she orgasmed her juices splashing out onto the ground. The tentacles slurped them up as well. Eragon moaned as he imagined Arya naked and sucking him off as Murtagh took him from behind. He had no idea why he had pictured his brother of all people to be with, in all honesty he was 99.9% sure Saphira had something to do with it, but it helped. The tentacle in his and Blodgharm's mouths had long since left leaving the two males moans to fill the clearing. "Ah Eragon, we- we need to get free! This beast- it will feed on us until we are dryaggggghhhhh!" Blodgharm screamed as another load was forced from him. Eragon too cried out as his cock was milked of more cum. He bucked his hips wildly as his essance went into the tentacle wrapped around him.

Saphira felt the tentacle in her pussy go deeper now as she orgasmed again from the pleasure Eragon was unintentionally sending through their link. It had gone deeper into her with each climax she experienced. She was sure it was in her stomach now. The tentacle inside her slid out till only the tip remained in than slammed it self back in. It repeated this process again and again as Saphira began moving back and forth from the impacts. Eragon looked to Saphira and groaned this was amazing but he wanted her. He wanted her pussy or her Maw wrapped around his cock. The Tentacles seemed to sense this snd brought Eragon to Saphira's face. The tentacle in her mouth removed itself and Eragon was thrusted into the warm moist mouth. Saphira hummed in pleasure at feeling her riders cock in her maw. The hum also brought Eragon immense pleasure from the vibrations. He groaned as Saphira began running her tongue over his shaft, head and balls. All the while the tentacles holding him moved him back and forth. "Oh gods Saphira! Don- don't stop! Ah!" Saphira picked up her pace a little more she wanted Eragon to feel pleasure, more than those tentacles had given them. More than that she wanted to taste his seed. The fact the creature was raping them meant nothing to her now. Her riders' pleasure was the only thing that mattered. Saphira wrapped her tounge around Eragon's cock and began running it up and down. A small drop of precum squirted on to it. It was sweeter than the liquid used to force her arousal. She picked up her pace and started humming. Eragon's moans had become screams of pure bliss as Saphira sucked, stroked and licked every inch of Eragon's cock. "Aggh Saphira, oh god, Saphiraaaaagggghhhhh!" with a roar that would rival Shruikans Eragon came. His cock released volley after volley of cum as Saphira swallowed each drop. Watching from outside the cave Blodgharm also ejaculated into the the tentacle wrapped around him. As he had imagined himself being in Eragon's place. Eragon leaned down and kissed Saphira as he rode out his climax.

As Eragon finished his climax the tentacles began pumping into their victims with renewed vigor. Once again Eragon was lifted into the air just above Saphira's head. With every thrust the tentacles hit Blodgharm and Eragon's prostates. Saphira was also being stimulated much more with each thrust. The tentacle inside hitting her g spot with every thrust. In addition to the thrusting the tentacles began vibrating. Each creature dragon, elf, and rider began thrusting back and moaning in increased pleasure. With cries that reached the ship all three experienced the most intense orgasms of their lives as the tentacles released their Seed into each victim. Eragon began spraying cum over Saphira's eyes, nose, and maw. Blodgharm came in a thick constant stream howling in pure ecstasy. Saphira's orgasm was so powerful her body seized up flames erupted from her mouth her roar was unlike anything any dragon had ever released before. The pleasure from their link reverberated between Eragon and Saphira causing both to experience orgasm after orgasm. Eragon's orgasms were so intense they continued long after his seed dried up. His cock began jerking uncontrollably. After his tenth consecutive orgasm, he fell into unconsciousness. Blodgharm too fell into unconsciousness as he came a final time. Saphira's final orgasm brought her to unconsciousness as well. As she fell into unconsciousness she heard a voice in her mind. _'Thank you. I have not mated in many millenia. If you or your freinds ever need anything I will be here.'_

Eragon opened his eyes to find himself lying under Saphira's wing. _"Was it only a dream?"_ he thought as he attempted to stand up his legs felt like jelly. Darkness had fallen and he wasn't sure what had happened. He was cold, felt sticky, and had an intense pain in his ass. "Saphira? Vakna! " Saphira awoke with a start. _'Eragon! Oh thank the gods you are alive! I thought that creature had mated you into the void!'_

"Creature? No Saphira that was a dream wasn't it? I mean it had to be. Creatures like that don't exist."

 _'Eragon if you don't believe me look at Blodgharm, and then yourself.'_ Eragon turned to where saphira was looking and, lying there asleep with a smile on his face, completely naked and his loincloth lying in tatters next to him was Blodgharm. He looked down and realized he too was naked. _'So little one what do you think?'_

"I think we've found a new home!"

 _ **and there we have it Chapter 2 is done! Sorry if I'm rushing through this but I'm trying not to think about WWE Backlash right now. *Feels desire to punch babies rising. No, No. I'm bigger than that.**_

 _ **Ancient Language Phrases:**_

 _ **Barzul!: Dwarven word to Curse someone with bad fate.**_

 _ **Vakna: Awake**_


End file.
